The Next Supreme
by xKatherinexPiercex
Summary: Who will become the next Supreme?


"Oh _dear _now look at what you've done. It will take industrial strength cleaner, just to remove those stains. If we're lucky, and they haven't already settled into the tile. Enough of this nonsense. You deal with the body."

Myrtle frowned, and lectured the girls- who even while covered in blood and holding murder weapons didn't faze her, and her seniority. Misty was the first to speak up.

"Yes Ma'am I reckon we oughta do the same ta him as he dun to Fiona. Gator shit."

She suggested, the other girls- for once all agreed. Myrtle shook her head in disgust, especially at how far Misty Day had strayed from her path. She was pure, when they'd met- couldn't swat a fly.. now a vicious killer. Fiona, had rubbed off on all the girls now. Too damned much.

"Whatever you do. I don't care. Just be rid of it. Cordelia, let's leave them to their task at hand. We have the Seven Wonders to prepare for. That goes for you girls as well. Be ready. The Seven Wonders, are no laughing matter. If anyone goes missing... I will hold _you _responsible."

She looked from one to the other, and practically spat the last part at a smirking Madison. Madison folded her arms, as she looked every part the arrogant movie star.

"Listen bitch, I'm going to win fairly. And when I do, _you _will obey me. Which will be far _more _satisfying than anything."

She wore a smug smile. Queenie snorted.

"Yeah- right, blondie. Fair? What do you even know about that? You keep on trying to kill the competition. Phony bitch. Maybe we should just let you fight to the death with Misty. Let her kick your sorry ass again."

Madison rolled her eyes, while Queenie high-fived Misty. Zoe spoke up.

"You guys! Enough fighting. We need.. to get rid of the body. The axeman.. who cuts him up?"

Misty stepped forward. Everyone shocked at her impulsiveness, seeing their looks she shook her head.

"I ain't volunteering. He was a vicious murderer an all. That's why I participated in this killing. But y'all need to pick a butcher. I nominate Madison, bein as I see how well she dun swung that ax"

Madison opened her mouth, to reject when...

"Second it."

Queenie said immediately, Zoe nodding. With that, all girls nodded, except for the pissed off Madison. They all used their powers, to lift the body and place him into the shed- where she would do the dirty work of cutting him up. And feeding the gators of course.

Each girl were on their hands and knees, scrubbing the blood off the tile. Using gloves, and industrial strength cleaner- scrubbing fiercely to remove the already blood stained tile. To their excite, it removed and each girl went to bed. Kyle with Zoe. Queenie with Misty.

"No girl, it's fine. The floor's comfy. The-sides, we need to get up early and I know we got each others backs. In case either one of them try to come up in here, guns a blazing trying to weed us out."

Queenie grinned and nodded

"Don't sweat it, swamp girl. Those white bitches won't stand a chance, against us if they try it. Not even with their little..sex doll they keep running around the place."

Misty nodded

"I hear that."

She made sure she was comfortable, adjusting her head on the pillow. Sighing a bit, as she fell asleep. Back in the swamp- where those men were supposed to be, a vision so vividly those gators hanging off of where the poachers placed them.

She looked all around, she knew this isn't where she was supposed to be. And why she was there.. was still a mystery. Until.. her eyes laid upon a strange looking man. Red eyes.. white powdered face.. golden nails.. skull hat. Dark clothing. Her face a question mark.

He clearly understood his confusion, he wore a somewhat cocky smirk. He relaxed his shoulders, opening his mouth finally to break the silent staring contest they were both enduring through.

"Hello dere, and jus what is it... you are doing here, little witch?"

He asked, with slight interest in his tone of voice. Misty pointed to herself, he nodded.

"Me? Well.. sir I don't really know what I'm doing here.. one minute I'm going to bed.. the next... here? I remember this place.. I just.. don't understand what it is I'm currently doing here. Or.. who you are."

He raised a brow. Didn't know who he was? Intriguing.

"Well, little witch. Dis is your hell. My name? Papa Legba. You are here, because you- have come from the land of the living. You can resurrect yourself. Very interesting power. I will be more impressed, if you can get out of here. Sunrise come, and if you stay.. you won't be able to go back. Even wit magic."

Misty didn't know how to take all of that in at once. Processing it all.

"Papa...Legba? I need to get back? Hell? I'm going to... hell? Really?'

She asked, surprised at her seeming fate. Papa shrugged.

"Possibly. If you continue a destructive path of murder. But, you seem to be on the up and up. That coven of yours.. I cannot wait to gain those souls. As I said, little witch. Time to hurry."

He smiled, watching over her, to see if she was up to the task. Misty willed herself, to 'wake up' as she sprung forward. Daylight.

"Damn girl. You sure do sleep late."

Queenie stated, as her bed was made.

"Huh? Uh.. sure. I just.. nevermind. Shouldn't we hurry? Ms. Cordelia.. and Myrtle are waiting.."

Queenie nodded

"Yeah. So hurry up. We got the Seven Wonders to do. I can't wait to see those cocky bitches fail. Hell, if it came to me or you, I wouldn't mind. But Madison? I'd kill her already. And seriously. They act all nice, but are fake as hell."

Misty agreed

"They sure know how to use a girl up and abandon her. After I helped with Kyle.. they both ran off into the sunset together. Then she got me to resurrect that evil bitch from hell, Madison. Happy I beat her sorry ass."

Misty grinned, while Queenie laughed

"Alright girl, I guess we all have to _act _'civil' and eat breakfast together before they crack out the hard shit and we begin Seven Wonders."

Misty nodded, and stood up straightening out her outfit. She strode right to Madison's room,

"Alright bitch. Where is it? And I certainly won't ask again."

She dared Madison to defy her,

"Where's wha-"

Misty grabbed her by the throat.

"You really wanna play this game? I will beat the shit out of you, and personally see to it you end up with that.. Papa Legba guy."

She squeezed tighter, Zoe and Kyle trying to break it up.

"Misty! Stop it! You can't kill her!"

Zoe shouted, Kyle running close. She used coercion to keep him back.

"Oh yeah? And why's that? This bitch, stole my shawl from Stevie. She's done nothin but try to act the part of the evil witch. She _deserved _to be left in the ground."

Kyle kept Zoe back, thanks to Misty's magic.

"In the... closet.."

Madison grunted, Misty smiled

"Much obliged."

She threw her, once again- her head hitting the wall with a thud. Misty grabbed the shawl, leaving the room and removing her magic on Kyle. Everyone sat down at breakfast, except for Cordelia. Misty was worried for her, she even vanished from the table.

Teleporting to her, finding her crying.

"Ms. Cordelia... are you okay?"

Cordelia perked up, trying to wipe away all of her tears.

"Misty... I'll be fine.. I'm just.."

She tried to excuse it, Misty bent down to her level. Smiling, though Cordelia couldn't see it.

"Ms. Cordelia.. you miss her. It's alright, to admit. I ain't never met someone as fierce as she was. That woman.. certainly knew how to get what she wanted by any means necessary."

Cordelia nodded.

"F-fiona... was always good at that. Now, we should hurry. The Seven Wonders, wait for no one. We need our next Supreme..."

Cordelia had trouble standing up, Misty helped her.

"Thanks. Now, we should hurry along. The others.. may already be killing one another."

Misty nodded

"Yeah, s'pose so."

They went to the dining room, where everyone still sat. A disgruntled, angry Myrtle over some sort of commotion no doubt caused by Madison being a bitch again.

"ENOUGH! Just... Seven Wonders now. You little whiny brats are annoying me. Good god. I need my theremin"

She shook her head, standing up, Misty walked Cordelia to the back shed.

"Now. Line up. The First of the Seven Wonders we will test, is a power you all can exhibit- or claim to."

Cordelia had her hands neatly folded, as she stood confident and tall telling them about which test.

"If you look to your left. Take the cloth off of the cages."

Each girl did, and inside- lay a dead bird. Misty shook her head. More senseless death, of God's creatures.

"Take it out of the cage, and breathe life into it, once more. Prove you have this power of Resurgence, Vitalum Vitalis. "

Each girl did, and Misty's was the very first to be alive again. The others took a little more time, Queenie second, Madison third, and Zoe last.

"Damn girl. You quick. Unlike these bitches. Taking forever."

Queenie joked, Misty laughed.

"At least _I _didn't come last."

Madison stated, smugly as she somewhat taunted Zoe while gloating.

"Shut up. The next wonder, is Coercion. Misty, you're first. Use Coercion/ Concilium on Kyle."

Misty nodded, as she did.

"Do a cartwheel. Now a handstand."

She smiled as he did as she willed.

"My turn."

Queenie took control, Madison next, and Zoe.

"Telekinesis."

Every girl nodded, and lifted their cages, with relative ease.

"Everyone passes. You all have the very least, Three of the Seven Wonders. Next. Transmutation. Teleporting."

She added the last word, to the confused looks. Misty, Madison and Queenie teleported.

"Aww, too bad. Out of the running, already?"

Madison taunted. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Kick her sorry ass, Misty. Queenie."

Both girls nodded grinning, Zoe laughed as she high-fived them on the way past them to observe with Myrtle/Cordelia who the knew Supreme would turn out to be.

"Next. Divination/Clairvoyance. Mind reading."

All girls nodded, Misty read Myrtle's mind.. Queenie the same. Madison tried, and failed.

"Now, what am I thinking?"

Myrtle asked, Queenie and Misty at the same time answered.

"What a terrible damned thing Zoe did, coming back with Kyle."

Myrtle grinned and nodded.

"Sorry honkie, looks like you're out."

Queenie waved bye to her. Madison protested

"I can do the other wonders too!"

Myrtle shook her head

"Doesn't matter. You are missing one of the Seven. The Six Wonders, don't count it. Get over here."

She said sternly, pointing to the ground beside her.

"Decensum/Astral projection. Into the afterlife."

Both girls nodded, Misty sat on the ground, Queenie raising a brow.

"Queenie. Meditate. It's easier."

Queenie nodded, trying hard to get into position, and get into meditation. Until... they were both in the afterlife. High-fiving and laughing.

"Well done, little witches. But you should hurry. I too, wonder whom your next Queen is."

Papa Legba said behind them

"Tell dem, Papa's coming... sooner den dey expect it."

He grinned, both girls nodded, slightly afraid of him. Leaving his realm, both breathing in heavily.

"Now.. the Final Wonder. Pyrokinesis. This one.. is trickier. Aunty Myrtle.. can you do the honors?"

Myrtle nodded, and grabbed the candle, and knife. Handing it to Queenie first.

"You need to cut your hand, and pour your blood into the flame, to see if you can.. complete the wonders."

Queenie cut the palm of her hand, pouring blood into the flame, it seemed to grow a bit- but nothing happened.

"Misty Day. It is your turn."

Misty took a clean knife from Myrtle, doing the same, the flame spread and she was on fire. Every girl stunned, but she just smiled.

"I'm okay."

The flames receded.

"Ladies. I give you.. you're new Supreme. Misty. Day."

Myrtle smiled triumphantly.

"Nice job, girl." 

Queenie hugged her

"Thanks!"

She smiled and laughed, hugging her back.

"Well, better you- than Madison."

Zoe nodded, Misty nodded back.

"Bitch, just don't ruin our coven."

Misty rolled her eyes. Cordelia smiled and walked over to her.

"Misty. Do this coven proud, don't be like Fiona. Be there, for our new witches, and never forget your friends along the way."

Misty nodded

"Yes, Ms. Cordelia."

Myrtle dragged her along

"Come along, now. Celebration."


End file.
